finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Leviathan (Final Fantasy XV)
Leviathan, also known as the Hydraen, is an astral who appears in Final Fantasy XV. She is one of the Six and a sea serpent who controls water. Leviathan slumbers under the waters of Altissia. She is usually referred to as the "The Tide Mother" and looked upon with both fear and respect. Prince Noctis forges a pact with Leviathan in Chapter 9. Profile Like the other astrals, Leviathan is based on a recurring summon in the Final Fantasy series. She is a giant blue sea serpent with multiple wing-like appendages. She is the largest astral, and known for her ferocity. Story Lunafreya Nox Fleuret, the Oracle, wants to awaken Leviathan to ask for her to lend her powers to Noctis Lucis Caelum. She travels to Altissia for this purpose, and becomes sheltered by the local government. The first secretary of Altissia is reluctant to let Luna perform the summoning, as Leviathan is known for her wrath and she worries for the damage it would cause the city. Noctis negotiates with the first secretary and gains her alliance. Luna is given the traditional trident of the Oracles to call for Leviathan, and after giving a speech to the masses as to her intentions, she approaches the Hydraean. Leviathan takes offense to being awoken by a mortal, stating that Noctis must earn her power. Leviathan is attacked by Niflheim forces, and goes on a rampage across the city. Noctis hitches a ride to Leviathan's side on a Niflheim magitek vehicle piloted by Prompto, but when he asks for her power she rejects him. Luna repels Leviathan's attacks with her trident, but is stabbed by Chancellor Ardyn Izunia of Niflheim while Noctis is unable to help her. Luna uses the trident to call upon the souls of past kings of Lucis to empower Noctis, who fights Leviathan wielding the power of kings. After Noctis wounds Leviathan, he is left lying unconscious on a piece of broken pier. The astral god Titan who had forged his covenant with Noctis earlier, appears to combat the enraged Hydraean. His attack creates a tsunami that engulfs the upper city, as well as Noctis and Lunafreya. Leviathan submits and forges a covenant with Noctis, disappearing. She periodically appears to help Noctis during his battles from there on out. Noctis continues on his journey to reclaim the stolen Crystal. When the train they are on is attacked by Niflheim forces, Leviathan appears to dispatch them. Obtained Noctis obtains Leviathan at the end of Chapter 9. Battle After acquiring Leviathan as a summon, she has a greater chance of appearing if the party is fighting near a body of water. Leviathan is capable of disguising herself and traveling in liquid form, and she only appears to Noctis if he is in danger. When summoned, Leviathan will engulf all enemies in the area in a massive tidal wave. Boss Leviathan is fought at the end of Chapter 9. Noctis must defeat her by first dodging her attacks in the first phase, before finishing her off with Armiger. Creation and development Leviathan was one of the first astrals to be designed for Final Fantasy XV. She was planned to appear even when the game was known as Final Fantasy Versus XIII. She appears in the E3 2013 trailer, which was some of the first footage created for Final Fantasy XV after its transition from Final Fantasy Versus XIII. The trailer doesn't run in the final Luminous Engine, and is a concept for the scene. Tomohiro Hasegawa was in charge of art direction for enemies. He purchased fish, dissected them and looked at how light and surface reflection worked for designing Leviathan's scales. Gallery Leviathan-Design-FFXV.png|Concept artwork. Leviathan_XV_Artwork.jpeg|Concept artwork. Noctis-and-Leviathan-FFXV.png|Noctis and Leviathan. Etymology Trivia *The party's car, Regalia, can have a Leviathan skin. References Category:Astrals